What If?
by randomwriter1224
Summary: What if Frobisher didn't capture Patricia, after she saw the messages on Eddie's computer? What if Joy can get Peddie back together? Everyone at Anubis doubts it, but there may be just a tiny spark of hope. Rated T for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sick Puppies or House of Anubis, or Taylor Swift.**

**Eddies POV-**

The words echoed in my head, _I hate you_. I have no idea what happened. My mind is racing. I never thought this would happen. I know if I go to Anubis house right now it's really risky. So I got into the next class. Business Studies. Surprisingly, Patricia is there, jotting something down onto her notebook. I go and sit next to her, but she leaves without a sound, getting up to sit next to Joy.

"Patricia?! What happened?" Joy asked, concerned.

"Nothing." Patricia replied quietly.

"Okay, I know I'm not the greatest best friend, but I know when something is up? Here, lets go for a 'girls day out'. We'll hang out at Anubis," Joy pressed on grabbing Patricia by the hand and bringing her here, " We're gonna need you guys to cover for us." she demanded sternly.

"Okay. Whats your story?" Fabian asked.

"Patricias feeling sick and I'm taking care of her, it's true." Joy responded, Fabian just shrugged.

**Joys POV (AT ANUBIS HOUSE)- **

God, I know this concerns Eddie. Lately I hear Patricia listening to Taylor Swift. She _never_ does that. Last night, I heard Haunted through Trixies iPod playing on blast. It's always Sick Puppies. Never Taylor Swift. Finally, me and Jerome are okay, so I decide to ask her.

"This is about Eddie..." Patricia beats me to it. I was right! "I saw messages on his computer. He's seeing another girl..." she sobs into her sleeve. Oh.

"How do you know this?" I ask, maybe it's a misunderstanding, I hoped.

"Because on his computer...'I'd love to meet up. I'll...just say I'm meeting my dad or something.'"

"Oh Trix. Come on, I'll go downstairs and tell Trudy to make some HotChocolate." she nods, getting up. I'm going to break that jerk. And when hes broken, We'll all leave him. Karma's a bitch. And bitches, they _always_ get revenge.


	2. Chapter 2: You

**AN: In this, Patricia and Eddie are basically the same as like season 2.**

_**Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would before you said it's not that easy  
Before the fight, before I locked you out  
But I take it all back now**_

_**-Taylor Swift**_

**Patricia's POV-**

It was all so weird.

_Flashback_

_We sat there. Wind blowing through my hair during a cold night, midsummer, in front of my lake house. Right before I was going to America. This was the cheesiest thing we've done. Little did I know it was about to get weirder. Eddie had a nervous look in his eyes._

_"What's wrong Weasel?" I asked._

_"Umm... well you see, I think um.." he trailed off looking into space. _

_"Here, I'll go first," I said, "This is really cheesy but, I think I love you." I admitted, waiting for his approval, I took a look into his eyes, "You don't love me back do you?" I asked on the verge of tears._

_"It's not that easy, Yacker, I um... I'm cheating on you but-" He said painfully._

_"You what?! And last year you wondered why I didn't want to go out with you?! Here's why. I knew something was going to happen. I was so scared of loving you. When I finally began to, you became an idiot. In case that wasn't clear to you: We're over." I ran to my house and locked the door. I never heard a single knock after that. He wasn't going to come back._

What am I going to do? I'm pretty sure I still like him, but he's such a player. Cheating on me. Twice. Why do I have this life? I thought to myself. I pick up the razor that's lying lifeless on the floor. I dont deserve to live.

"Hey Trix-" The door bursts open with Joy holding two mugs of Hot Chocolate, "What are you doing?" She asks, horror in her eyes.

"I don't deserve a life." I said.

"Yes you do. Eddie doesn't deserve you," she said snatching the razor out of my hands, "If he can treat you like that twice he doesn't deserve you. But you know what? You deserve to show him what he's missing out on." She smiled handing me hot chocolate, "Lets make him jealous."

"Okay, we'll start with Fabian." I said picking up a picture of me and Fabian hugging. His cheeks were flushed with redness and I was grinning widely. I guess you could say, me and Fabian had a thing when we were about 13. We weren't dating though just had the hots for eachother. That went away really fast.

I wrote on the back:_ Haha Fabes remember this. We should hang out more. Just like old times. _

_Xx Patricia._

I went and taped it to Eddie and Fabians door. This is going to be great.

**Eddies POV-**

Finally home. I was about to go to talk to Patricia upstairs when I heard her and Joy laughing on the couch. They were talking about a guy. I grimaced thinking of anyone other than me as her boyfriend. I decided to go to my room. I saw a picture of Fabian and Patricia hugging each other on my door. I read the note on the back. It's kind of sad how she signed with and 'x' she never did that for me. I walked in the living room. Everybody had made their way home and they were enjoying the company. I saw Patricia sitting on a chair and I could hear You're Going Down by Sick Puppies playing through her headphones. I smiled to myself and sat down next to her. She didn't seem mad until I pulled a headphone out and pushed it in my ear.

**_(AN: A part of this argument is stolen from Murica, a different fanfiction. ;)_**

"What are you doing?" She asked harshly.

"You no longer want to share music with your boyfriend?" I asked playfully.

"I'm pretty sure we're over Edison." she said sternly, as people turned to look at us.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Maybe because you're the worst boyfriend I've ever had!" She shouted at me.

"Yeah right, I'm the only boyfriend you've ever had!" I screamed back. I heard everyone gasp. I regret what I said instantly.

"Wow. That's low. Even for you." Fabian said, walking over to Patricia.

"Great job. I really thought this was going to work." KT sighed joining Patricia.

"Harsh." Joy and Mara said in unison.

"Why such a cockroach, Eddie? What did she do to you?" Jerome said, putting an arm around Patricia.

"Alfie, I'm not feeling the best vibes about this guy" Willow said, soon everyone gathered around Patricia who still looked shocked. She slowly made her way to her room.

"You know what Eddie? I caught her trying to cut herself because of you. Can you please just give it a rest? You are the meanest person I have ever met." Joy cried running up the stairs.

"If you want Patricia back, you have to go get her. _Now_." Fabian said. I needed no more motivation.

**DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN THIS STUFF**


	3. Chapter 3: Let me love you

**AN: I only own the story line... And I don't know how to reply to reviews but I appreciate them so continue!**

**Patricia's POV-**

I just sat there. To shocked to do anything. Did he really just say that? Then Joy rushed in.

"TRIXIE! Are you okay?!" She squealed. Typical Joy..

"I'm fine Joy." I say robot-like.

"Ok good. Me and KT want to make a new Patricia. Not because we don't like you, but after break-ups this is what is needed." She said, waiting for my opinion.

"Let's do it." I grinned at her. She smiled and ran out to get KT I suppose.

**Joys POV-**

I run downstairs to get KT who is probably talking to Fabian. Ugh now I have to go in Eddies room. I just want to slap him.

"KT!" I screech, allowing myself in.

"Joy!" Someone says, but it's not KT. It's Eddie. He looks just about ready to go and talk to Patricia in the flesh and blood.

"Don't talk to me," I begin, "and especially don't talk to Patricia."

"Just hear me out okay?" Eddie sighed and I sat down on Fabians bed to listen, "I promise I didn't send those messages. I'll admit it, I cheated on Patricia last summer, but I won't now. I won't do anything to hurt her." His words felt so real. But I knew it wasn't right. He ran a hand through his blond, spiky hair and began to fiddle with his black leather jacket.

"I believe you." Oh snap what did I just say?! "You need to tell her that. But not face to face. I would hate it face to face and I know she would too. That would just show her that you think she'll run back to you and you take her for granted. And you don't, right?" I asked.

"Never." He said. And then I knew there was a tiny dot of hope for Peddie. Not that much just a little dot. Like the one on top of an "i". And I knew in some crazy way I'd have to help it.


	4. Chapter 4: Speak of the Devil

**So I'm going to post more soon a cause the ending seems obvious but it's not.**

* * *

**Joys POV-**

"Okay that's it then. Have you seen KT?" I asked.

"The girl who practically beat me up a few minutes ago? Yeah, she rushed upstairs." Eddie replied suspiciously.

I turn to go upstairs again, "Oh and Eddie? Patricia's dated **many** boys before you." I smirked shutting the door. Just because Eddie supposedly didn't send the messages doesn't mean he's off the hook. He's cheated on her before.

**Patricia's POV-**

I've been sitting here with an exceptionally jumpy KT who is going through different magazines with new hair dos for me. She heavily sighed and turned the page.

"Oooohh! I found it!" She squealed. I rushed over to see, I have to admit, the moment she touched her finger to the style I loved it. Prominent side-bangs then the rest of her hair tied into a bun. I knew it looked great on my burgundy-ish-black hair because, that was the color of the models hair. She was wearing a black net sweater and dark blue faded skinny jeans. Her look was so...me. KT knew it too because she smiled up at me and said, "Get your laptop. We're getting outfits like these and many more for you. If only amber was here to cut your hair..."

Then the door bust open.

* * *

**Joys POV-**

"AMBER?!" Yelled KT and Patricia.

"Umm no, she left right?" I asked. This apparently was hilarious because KT was throwing a fit on the floor and even Patricia was giggling uncontrollably.

"We...were...like thinking...if amber...was...here...she could...help...so when...we opened...the door...we thought...it...was her..." KT said between giggles. I chuckled.

"Last time I checked amber was at fashion school..." I laughed.

"Whew. Okay, here is what we picked." KT said, picking up her magazine to show me. It's so Patricia. Like everything.

"It's so you Trix." I smiled at my best friend, "Eddie is going to come back begging for you."

She grinned little did she know, he really was.

* * *

**Haha no it's not going to be all cheesy, just Waitt ok? **


	5. Chapter 5: Fight

**Guess who liked my picture? roxy_fitz! Follow me on ig yeahshedoesthat! Please I follow back mostly unless your pone of those creeper accts...**

**Ooh fight coming up! **

* * *

**Patricia POV-**

I walked downstairs in the new Patricia outfit...it was similar to the one online, Joy is ordering that one. And I still need a haircut. Surprisingly there was a lot of commotion downstairs with a girl talking about getting her...shoes? Impossible. Maras upstairs studying and Willow was reading a book on the stairs. Right in front of me... I finally saw a flash of blond hair as shock ran through me.

"AMBER!" I yelled, still in shock.

"PATRICIA! YOU LOOK GREAT!" She yelled back hugging me.

"Thanks," I said. Apparently my screaming alarmed everyone because all the others were gathered around us to give Amber a hug. I moved away cautiously. Then, we went upstairs with Amber to talk about everything. Amber agreed to cut my hair.

"We've _got_ to make him pay." She said a determined look in her eye. She grabbed the scissors and I closed my eyes.

* * *

Wow. It looked great, really. I had nice side bangs and my hair was straight till my shoulders. I was wearing a dark blue tank top with a black leather jacket and black ripped skinny jeans. I was so ready.

* * *

**Eddies POV-**

I walked into the living room to see a hotter than ever Yacker, listening to I Hate You by Sick Puppies. Nice. I sat down next to her, only for her to get up and move. I went and sat down next her again. She got up.

"Avoiding me Yacker?" I asked, grabbing her wrist and pulling her down. She just turned her headphones louder, "YOU'RE GOING TO BE DEAF SOON!" I yelled over the music.

"Better than listening to you." She mumbled, turning it down.

"What's wrong?" I asked, even though I knew what it was. The living room was filling with people waiting for her to answer.

"Oh, I don't know, oh yeah, the fact you cheated on me. Double that. If your stupid brain can." She said, as Jerome's jaw dropped to the floor.

"I didn't. Well I did once, but this time I didn't, I promise."

"Wow. Cheating and lying? Your getting good at this Miller. You're such an idiot."

"I'm an idiot? Whatever."

"Gosh. Eddie can't you let me sit in peace?!" She asks standing up.

"You're standing up..." I scoffed.

"To get away from you, jerk."

I'd had it.

"IM THE JERK?! WELL AT LEAST IM NOT A SELF-CONCEITED BITCH LIKE YOU! ALL YOU DO IS CARE ABOUT YOURSELF. WHAT'S THIS NEW LOOK FOR? BEING PRETTY?! WELL ILL LET YOU KNOW THAT YOU'LL NEVER BE PRETTY! YOU'LL ALWAYS BE A FAT UGLY LOSER!" I screamed regretting the words as soon as I'd said them. Now Patricia was sitting on the coach cradling her knees crying. The rest of the house, including Victor and Trudy shooting me a death glare before they rushed over to comfort her. No way am I getting her back now.

* * *

**lalaland12342- thanks, yeah I know but I don't feel like it's that big a problem. **

**Thanks to all the other reviewer :***


	6. Chapter 6: Apology

**Okay, so just a heads up... In this story, Eddie pretended to like Patricia in Season 2. He got money for it, then, he started liking her. So the "I think I'm falling for you Yacker." Happened. That's when he started liking her. I hope that makes it clearer. :) Enjoy. **

**Patricia's POV-**

_Fat. Ugly. Loser._ God Eddie... I look up and realize everybody is gathered around me and hear Victor yell something about Eddie being grounded. That's when reality hits me and I run upstairs. Only to be called down for dinner. Dammit.

I decide to just sit there. I won't eat. I really didn't think about my weight until now, maybe I am a bit fat. And even though she's my twin, Piper has always been the prettier one.

"Patricia, don't you want to eat? I made spaghetti. Your favorite." Trudy asks, sweetly.

"No Trudy, I really shouldn't... I'll become fat." I replied, it was true.

"No-" Eddie began.

"Save it Eddie. Oh and by the way, I'm sorry for being a bitch." I said. A twinge of guilt in me that lasted a second. I put some spaghetti in my plate but that was it. I ran upstairs into the bathroom. And shoved my fingers down my throat, no chance of gaining.

Eddies POV-

Great. I have to apologize to Patricia. I only said that because, I wanted her back and she was making it so hard. But once I made my way upstairs, I heard an awful retching noise. Whoever was making it didn't close the door completely, revealing burgundy-black hair. Patricia. I swung it open more, to see tears trickling down her face, as her eyes opened in horror.

"What the _hell_ are you doing Miller?!" She screamed.

"What are you doing?" I asked, scared.

"None of your business." She said, running out of the bathroom.

I ran out following her to her bedroom, where she sat against the bed, holding back tears.

"Please Patricia. You know you're not fat, and we both know you're pretty. You're definatly not a bitch. And I certainly didn't cheat on you. I promise I didn't."

"Why should I believe you? You asked me to dance because Jerome and Alfie made you. You went out with me for money. Then you began to like me. And when you finally liked me, you cheated on me. I know this time you didn't, the email address wasn't yours but still, all those other things. I'm not a bottle, you can't just throw things at me Eddie. I'm not ready for you yet. That's that. You should just leave now."

**THERE WILL BE PEDDIE FEELS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE!**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7: Forever and Always

**There are few ffeel **

**i only own the story line :)**

**Third person-**  
The next day at school Patricia was experiencing sympathy from others which was just weird for her.

"Patricia right?" Stacey, the most popular girl in school asked.

"Uh yeah."

"Look, I know what it's like. And I'm guessing you hate pity, but if you want to talk ill help. Here's my number." Stacey scratched a phone number onto Patricia's hand. And they both knew she was going to call. But what Patricia didn't know was: Stacey is a huge Peddie shipper and she wants them together.

Eddie was basically being shunned by everyone except Joy, who wanted Patricia to forgive him, but later a familiar blonde showed up at his locker.

"Hey Eddie!" Stacey called.

"Hey captain!" Eddie said, referring to how she was cheer leading captain.

"You want Patricia back, right?" Stacey asked.

"Duh."

"Tonight after Vincent does lights out, go in the living room and talk to her."

"One problem, how am I going to get her down there?!" Eddie pointed out. Gosh, she really is a dumb blonde, he thought to himself.

"I got it covered, see ya!" And then she disappeared.

So later that night when Eddie couldn't sleep and Patricia had took Stacey's advice, (**AN: that part is too long for the story.) **they finally met up. Patricia was downstairs listening to her iPod making hot chocolate. They used to do this. Go down into Ms. Millers kitchen and make food. She was waiting for it to heat up when somebody else walked in.

**Patricia's POV- **  
"Eddie?" I asked. He just nodded at me.

"Couldn't sleep?" I decide to make conversation, it won't be that awkward this way. He just nods again.

"Patricia, I'm really sorry." He chokes, his voice scratchy and it sounds like his throat hurts.

"Eddie! Your voice! Here ill make you some hot chocolate." I know I'm being nice. I'm just too tired to be mean, "oh and Eddie?"

"Yeah?"  
"I forgive you." He smiles widely at this, and I return it. I put my iPod down onto the table.

"Mind if I listen?" He asks waving my iPod around. I shake, my head and he puts in the headphones.

It starts playing Forever & Always by Parachute. I can just make out the words.

She's sitting at the table, the hours get later  
He was supposed to be here  
She's sure he would have called  
She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway  
No one's said they've seen him  
Why, is something wrong?

"Yacker, is there a reason you have this song?" Eddie asked. I looked back from the kitchen.

"Piper showed it to me. Similar situations?" I shrugged it off. Trying not to remember.

"Here you go." I smiled handing him a mug.

"Thanks. It's so cold! I'm freezing! Can you get me a blanket?"

I touch his forehead, "Eddie, you're burning up! You're sick...ugh. Stay here."

I come back with a wool blanket, "here."

He must have serious ADD because he's totally off topic, "Yacker, I didn't think you wore shorts!" He basically screamed.

"I did in America..." I said to him.

"With _tights_ underneath. Wait, don't leave." He moved so I could sit down too. Our legs were now brushing against eachothers.

"This is why." I moved my leg in a position so the gash was visible. When I first received it, it was two inches deep. Now, it's better, but still big.

"Who did that to you? I'm going to kill them."

"It was when I was kidnapped, don't worry about it. Your not my boyfriend." I said, sadly.

"I know. But you want me to be. And I want to be." Eddie said, "And c'mon were like perfect." He smiled at me, becoming closer.

"Why did you cheat on me then?" I blurted out.

"Oh. Uh well, I was liking you too much. So I started asking this girl for advice. And once, we hooked up. Then it kept happening. But, I wanted to be with you."

"So when I locked you out of my lake house. Why didn't you come back?"

"I thought you didn't want me to. I thought you'd call me when you were ready. I underestimated you."

"You really did." Our faces were dangerously close now.

"But now, as cheesy as it is, I know you'll love this. Yacker, I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together  
Forever and always."

And finally, our lips met.


	8. Chapter 8: Finale

**Patricia's POV-**

I jerked my head away. I just can't believe everything he says. I always fall for it.

"I..should uh...go.." I said, but his legs barricaded mine, and I couldn't move.

He pulled me towards him stiffly, "Stay."

"Eddie. Stop it." I was awake now. And there's no way this is happening again.

"Patricia?" Eddie looks up at me sadly.

"What?"

"I mean it. I really do. I want you forever and always."

"You're such a sap." I smirked at him, what ever. Only one more chance.

"Yes!" He grinned up at me.

"One condition. There is no more us, if we've broken up after this."

"Who said I wanted an us?!" He asks. _Ouch_.

"Oh, wait whaa-" I'm cut off with a kiss.

"I was joking."

"Whatever. Eddie! You can't just shut me up!"

"Why not? You yack a lot."

"Because! I should be able to talk!" He holds my hands in his.

"Wow that accent's almost as hot as you."

I just smirk at his cheesy comment, "don't change the subject weasel. Now really we should go to sleep. Good night."

"Good night." He removes his legs and I move away.

-Next day-

"No death stare, Patricia? Seems like you guys got back together." Jerome teased.

"We did actually." I say.

"You break her once more, Junior, I will break you." Jerome threatened Eddie.

"I doubt that's ever going to happen." Eddie said, winking at me, "She'll probably get to it first."

* * *

It was a weekend so I was eventually sitting on the couch, my feet on Eddies lap, flipping through a magazine, when my phone rang.

"Uh hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Hi! Is this Patricia? It's Stacey!" The peppy voice responded.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Did you take my advice?"

"Mmhmm."

"So are you guys together now."

"Uh yeah we are..wait what?"

"Talk to ya later Trix gotta go! Bye!"

"Bye."

"Who was that?" Eddie asked.

"Stacey..." I responded, still confused.

"Oh. You know she was the one who told me to come find you last night." He said.

"That's makes a lot more sense..hey, where is everyone?"

"Joy and Jerome are on a 'friendly' movie date, with Willow and Alfie." Eddie said, putting finger quotes around friendly, "Mara and Fabian are in my room, most likely making out, and KT and Amber are shopping." He informed me.

"So if Mara and Fabian are into it...they won't be out anytime soon?" I asked.

"Nope...just you and me Yacker." He smirked, moving closer to me. Eddie slid an arm around my shoulder, "you know what that means." He whispered.

"Actually I don't." I said, still confused.

"Oh Patricia." He rolled his eyes, then pressed his lips to mine.

I've never believed in 'happily ever after' but I certainly deserve one.

"I love you Yacker."

I smiled against his lips.

"You're too cheesy, weasel. Whatever. I love you too."


End file.
